


Date

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [148]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi! Can write some destiel where they are on a date and eat burgers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

“Come on Cas.” Dean grinned, bringing the Impala to a halt at the diner. “I wanna treat you.”

Cas got out of the car with Dean and followed him in the diner. The two got a table, and Dean order his food.

“And what would you like?” The waitress asked Cas.

“I would enjoy a burger as well.” Cas said.

“Alright, two burgers comin’ up.” The waitress said.

Dean and Cas talked as they waited and they talked even more when they got their burgers, Cas smiling and laughing when Dean made an off-hand comment on something, which only made Dean grin.

They ate their burgers happily, talking and chatting with enthusiasm.

Once they had finished and paid for their dinner, they walked out and neither realized that they had started to hold hands until Dean squeezed Cas’ hand lightly, before flushing and pulling away.

Cas smiled softly and grabbed Dean’s hand again, returning the light squeeze, which made Dean look at him with wide eyes, before Cas pressed close and they walked back to the Impala hand in hand.


End file.
